Odzyskana wiara
by Fia09
Summary: Mój pierwszy dłuższy tekst - drarry. Kanoniczność do piątego tomu włącznie, później poszła w las xD
1. 1 Kruche chwile

Tekst, który początkowo miał być jedynie miniaturą, ale pod koniec jego pisania stwierdziłam, że mogę z niego zrobić dość oryginalną historię... Pierwszy rozdział bardzo długo dojrzewał, a gdyby nie pewien kociak, to zapewne do dzisiaj nie byłby stworzony drugi i kolejne...

Moją ukochaną, walczącą z przecinkami i upartością, betą, jest Evey - wielkie brawa. Jednak, jeśli nadal są tu jakieś błędy, to proszę bić tylko mnie ;)

* * *

**Rozdział 1.**

**_Kruche chwile_**

Młody chłopak stał przy drzewie nad jeziorem i uderzał pięścią w gruby pień.

- Nienawidzę! Nienawidzę! – powtarzał jak mantrę, a w jego głosie czuć było prawdziwą, przesyconą obrzydzeniem nienawiść. – Nienawidzę _go_!

Chłopak, nagle niezwykle wycieńczony, przymknął oczy, a chwilę później na jego twarzy zabłysły małe kropelki, przeradzające się stopniowo w lśniące strumyczki spływające po zaróżowionych policzkach oraz brodzie i skapujące na wilgotną już szatę na podołku. Łzy…

- Nienawidzę go… - szepnął i osunął się na kolana.

Przyłożył czoło do chropowatego pnia i pozwolił sobie na chwilę słabości, podczas której z każdą sekundą jego nienawiść pęczniała i wypełniała go do granic możliwości.

- Nienawidzę go – szepnął bardzo cicho. – Bo przez niego nienawidzę siebie…

Cieszył się, że jest środek nocy, co skutecznie uniemożliwiało dostrzeżenie go, gdy po raz pierwszy w życiu poddał się słabości i zapłakał. Gorące krople spływały po jego policzkach, lecz były to łzy oczyszczenia, a przede wszystkim żalu… Żalu i strachu, że już na zawsze stracił sens życia. W tej chwili dziękował sobie, że poddał się tej słabości, choć wcześniej, właśnie za jej sprawą, był tak wściekły i pełen goryczy.

&&&

Wysoka postać stała w ciemnym oknie. Światło księżyca, schowanego zdradliwie za chmurami, nie mogło oświetlić jej twarzy, a blask gwiazd również był zbyt słaby. Intensywnie wpatrywała się w chłopaka siedzącego nad jeziorem. Widziała, jak uderzał pięścią w drzewo, jak osunął się na ziemię na drżących kolanach, jak schował twarz w dłoniach, po czym znów uderzył w pień.

Tajemnicza postać szybkim ruchem odwróciła się od okna. Zrobiła to w ostatniej chwili, jeśli nie chciała zostać zauważona. Zdradliwy księżyc wreszcie wychylił się zza chmur, obłapiając swoim blaskiem na krótką chwilę jedynie czarną, błyszczącą kaskadę włosów.

&&&

Conocne wizyty nad jeziorem wyczerpywały go, ale z każdym dniem był coraz bardziej pewien siebie, a jednocześnie niepewny drugiej osoby. Czy to może być prawda? Czy wie? Takie pytania zadawał sobie co noc. Czy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest już przedmiotem jego nienawiści? Siedział tam, bez jej gryzącego smaku… Ale co teraz czuł? Trudno było mu określić rodzące się w głębi serca uczucie… A może wcale nie było to skomplikowane? Może specjalnie, bojąc się go, spychał je gdzieś głęboko, głęboko w ciemne zakamarki swojego serca? Może był tak bardzo przestraszony, że chciał pozostać nieświadom swoich uczuć? Po raz kolejny oparł się plecami o drzewo, przycisnął kolana do piersi i zapatrzył w gwiazdy odbijające się na dnie jeziora.

STOP! Nie wolno mu przecież bać się własnych myśli, własnych uczuć! Nie może uciekać przed samym sobą! Postanowione. Musi wreszcie spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy. Powinien być godzien swojego nazwiska. Prawie cztery miesiące conocnych spacerów nad jezioro. To cud, że nikt go jeszcze nie przyłapał. Ale… Czy, kiedy już prawda do niego dotrze, będzie na nie zasługiwał? Czy, kiedy zrozumie siebie, będzie mógł jeszcze nazywać się potomkiem rodziny?

STOP! Zawsze będzie godzien! Nie może, nie wolno mu myśleć inaczej! Otwarcie serca przed samym sobą wymaga ogromnej odwagi. Samo to plasuje go na wystarczająco wysokim miejscu w rodzie.

Kiedy jednak pozwolił swoim uczuciom wypłynąć, znieruchomiał… Jego oczy rozszerzyły się i zamigotały tak bardzo, że teraz przypominały dwa galeony. Chciał przecież dowiedzieć się prawdy. Ale teraz… Teraz był w kompletnym szoku. Wiedział już, znał to uczucie i sam się go przeraził. Dlaczego…? Co takiego musiało się stać, żeby…? Nie… Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć sobie na te pytania,Nie potrafił nawet ich do końca sformułować.

Dwie delikatne łzy spłynęły po bladych, szczupłych policzkach, poczuł w ustach ich słono gorzki smak. Był zagubiony. Odniósł wrażenie, że cały jest jednym wielkim chaosem.*

&&&

Stojący w oknie mężczyzna w tym momencie był rady, że przez wiele lat żył w świecie mugoli. Czapka-kominiarka ukrywała jego twarz prawie idealnie. Nie zagrażały mu już księżyc ani gwiazdy. Jak co noc od dwóch miesięcy usiadł przy oknie i obserwował postać nad jeziorem. Czuł się spokojniejszy, kiedy czuwał nad jej bezpieczeństwem. To nic, że przez ostatnie sześćdziesiąt dni chodził niewyspany i coraz bledszy. Potrafił to doskonale ukryć wypijając kilka kaw czy używając zaklęć maskujących. Potrzebował tego. Obaj potrzebowali.

Dzisiejszej nocy siedział kompletnie ubrany. Jego ramiona okrywał nawet płaszcz. Był wreszcie gotów. Gotów, by upewnić się, utwierdzić w swoim uczuciu. Miał pewność, co czuje. Miał tę cholerną pewność! Jego uczucia stały się prawie tak samo namacalne i materialne jak różdżka spoczywająca w wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza. Mimowolnie powędrował dłonią w stronę lśniącego drewna. Ostrokrzew i pióro feniksa. Od ponad siedmiu lat działała niezawodnie. Czuł dla niej pewnego rodzaju sentyment i przywiązanie. To ona go uratowała. Zresztą, nie tylko jego. Uratowała cały magiczny świat…

Potrząsnął głową i wrócił myślami do chwili obecnej. Jego zielone jak Avada oczy znów skierowały się na błonia. Zobaczył skulonego teraz chłopaka. I w tym jednym momencie jego postanowienie wyparowało, jakby nigdy go nie było. Zrzucił z ramion płaszcz i wygodniej usadowił się na niewielkim parapecie. Nie mógł tam zejść. Nie, kiedy blondyn zmagał się z, tego był pewien, jedyną słabością swojego życia. Jednak nie było to przyjemne. Ale musiał tak zrobić. Musiał, bo wiedział, że młody mężczyzna nienawidzi go całym sercem. Siedząc w tym oknie, nie miał nawet pojęcia, że łzy blondyna płyną właśnie dla niego i przez niego.

&&&

„Nie! Dzisiaj tam nie pójdzie! _Nigdy_ już nie pójdzie nad to cholerne jezioro! Jutro stąd wyjeżdża. Na zawsze. Musi wreszcie z tym skończyć!" Takie postanowienia krążyły w jego głowie i zaprzątały myśli do tego stopnia, że otrząsnął się z nich dopiero pod naporem mroźnego powietrza. Był na błoniach, jego nogi same niosły go pod pamiętne drzewo.

Teraz już się nie bał. Był przerażony tym, że znów tu stoi, sparaliżowany swoimi myślami, a nade wszystko przestraszony miłością. Tak, to była miłość… Wiedział to tak dokładnie, choć nigdy wcześniej świadomie nie doznał tego uczucia.

Próbował przemówić do swojego zimnego rozsądku. Przecież nikt i tak tego nie zaakceptuje. Ani rodzice, ani przyjaciele, a przede wszystkim nie zaakceptuje tego _on_! Jego serce nie wytrzymałoby odmowy z _tych_ ust, nie wytrzymałoby _tego_ wzroku, tak przepełnionego obrzydzeniem i drwiną.

Nawet się nie spostrzegł, kiedy znów siedział pod drzewem bez jakiegokolwiek okrycia wierzchniego. Zadrżał z zimna. Środek grudnia nie był idealną porą na spacer po błoniach w samej koszuli. To, że śnieg jeszcze nie spadł, nie przeszkadzało mroźnemu, przeszywającemu wiatrowi wciskać się we wszystkie szczeliny.

Zaczął rozmyślać. W jego głowie uformowała się absurdalna waga, na szalkach której widoczne były wypisane jego równym pismem dwa słowa: „SERCE" i „ROZUM". Począł analizować swoje położenie. Na pierwszej szalce, szalce rozumu, ustawił rodzinę, znajomych i większość czarodziejskiego świata, łącznie z _nim. _Na lewej położył uczucie. Położył na niej miłość. Dwa spostrzeżenia zderzyły się ze sobą tak nagle, że chłopak głośno i szybko wciągnął powietrze. Pierwszy raz nazwał swój afekt po imieniu tak dokładnie. Poza tym, kiedy tylko ułożył go na szalce, waga zachybotała się, nie wiedząc, w którą stronę się przechylić.

Nagle poczuł ciepły, miękki materiał na swoich ramionach. Materiał odgradzający go od przeszywającego zimna wiatru. Po chwili do płaszcza dołączyły również oplatające go opiekuńczo, z czułością ramiona.

Podniósł oczy…

&&&

Wodził niespokojnym wzrokiem wzdłuż brzegu, przesuwał go po błoniach, ześlizgiwał po ciemnym drewnie wrót wejściowych, spoglądał na zegarek i znów za okno. Nie przyjdzie? Zadrżał z niepokoju. Być może ostatniej nocy stracił ostatnią szansę na wyznanie prawdy. Dodatkowe, półroczne szkolenie kończy się następnego ranka. Jutro wrócą do domu, do swoich zajęć i prawie na pewno już go nie ujrzy.

_Jest!_ Samotna postać cicho wysunęła się z zamku i wolnym krokiem, jakby w transie, skierowała się na swoje zwykłe miejsce. Nagle to zobaczył! W świetle księżyca, będącym dzisiaj niezwykle jasnym, dokładnie dostrzegł, że chłopak jest w samej koszuli. _Wariat! _- pomyślał.

Raptem w jego głowie zaszczebiotał mały głosik. _„No, dalej! Nie pozwól mu tam marznąć! To twoja ostatnia szansa! No, rusz się wreszcie!"_ Wstał. Wolnym ruchem ściągnął z twarzy kominiarkę, z kufra wyciągnął drugi płaszcz i bardzo cicho wyszedł z pokoju i zamku. W tej chwili nie liczyło się to, czy zostanie odepchnięty, zmieszany z błotem, znieważony. Po prostu nie mógł dłużej czekać.

Cichutko podszedł do chłopaka i okrył go płaszczem. Widział, że blondyn drży, słyszał jego głośniejszy oddech. W tym momencie chęć przytulenia go, oddania mu jak najwięcej swego ciepła była nie do przezwyciężenia. Powoli, z czułością oplótł ramionami zziębnięte ciało.

W następnej chwili zielone tęczówki spotkały się ze stalowoszarymi. W tych pierwszych wyraźnie odbijała się troska, czułość i… Blondyn po raz kolejny tego wieczoru zachłysnął się powietrzem. Wyraźnie, bardzo wyraźnie widział miłość w _tych _zielonych jak najczystsza Avada oczach.

Drugie oczy… W nich widniała dobrze wyczuwalna niepewność, obawa i zaskoczenie. Ale na samym dnie zobaczyć można było nieśmiały płomyczek, który tylko czekał na zachętę, żeby w końcu wyjść z ukrycia.

W tym momencie waga w głowie blondyna gwałtownie zadrżała i powoli, aczkolwiek z niebywałą stanowczością, przechyliła się. „SERCE" uderzyło z cichym dźwiękiem o podłoże. Był to odgłos zwycięstwa.

Czuli się tak, jakby czas stanął w miejscu. Przez kilka niemiłosiernie długich chwil tylko patrzyli, badali swoje oczy, jakby w obawie, że to, co widzą, zniknie tak szybko, jak się pojawiło, albo iż tego w ogóle nie ma, że to tylko urojenie…

Żaden z nich się nie poruszył, ale po chwili ta mała, nieśmiała iskierka zaczęła powoli przybliżać się i wypełniać te zimne oczy ciepłem. W tym samym momencie usta blondyna zadrżały i pojawił się na nich maleńki, prawie niezauważalny uśmiech.

Czarnowłosy chłopak odwzajemnił go z równą nieśmiałością. Mgnienie oka później odważył się go powiększyć. Nagle zdał sobie z tego sprawę.

Wtedy także w blondyna uderzyło coś na kształt zrozumienia. Jego usta również wygięły się odrobinę bardziej.

_Tak! _Bardzo, bardzo powoli, z niebywałym wahaniem, i tak jakby na próbę, szukając potwierdzenia uczuć odbijających się na twarzach, przysunęli się do siebie. Ich nosy zetknęły się ze sobą. Dwa oddechy złączyły się w jeden. Usta delikatnie się połączyły. Tylko na kilka sekund. Ten pocałunek był nawet lżejszy niż muśnięcie motyla. Ale teraz byli już siebie pewni. Pewni jak niczego innego na tym świecie. Pewni, że wszelkie dawne urazy poszły w niepamięć, że tym pocałunkiem zmazali wszelkie wypowiedziane w gniewie i nienawiści gorzkie, raniące słowa. Pękły dzielące ich mury. Zburzyli je bezpowrotnie. I nagle uświadomili sobie, że się nie boją. Nie bali się stanąć twarzą w twarz z otaczającym ich światem, bo posiedli najcenniejszą rzecz w życiu. Mieli siebie i swoją miłość.

Ich oczy przepełniało teraz jedynie uczucie niewyobrażalnego szczęścia, które rozgrzewało ich od środka, dając siłę na przyszłość. Ciemnowłosy usiadł obok blondyna, przytulając go i gładząc po ramieniu, by oddać mu choć trochę swojego ciepła. Żaden nie musiał się odzywać, słowa były zbędne.

Siedzieli tam, pod niebem pełnym gwiazd, wtuleni w siebie tak długo, że oboje przemarzli na kość. Poczucie wspólnoty jednak ogrzewało ich ciała i dusze. Odnaleźli siebie. I byli tego tak pewni jak nigdy dotąd. Nic na świecie nie mogło już zagrozić ich szczęściu…

* * *

* Zdanie to jest dokładnym cytatem z książki F. Dostojewskiego _"Zbrodnia i kara"_, bez której nie powstaloby to opowiadanie.


	2. 2 Stracone nadzieje

2. Stracone nadzieje

Blondyn siedział oparty o rzeźbioną kolumienkę hebanowego łóżka. Dookoła niego piętrzyły się stosy szat, ubrań, pergaminów i książek, a pod nogami stał otwarty kufer. Chłopak jednak wyglądał, jakby całkowicie zapomniał o czynnościach, które wykonywał jeszcze chwilę temu. Jego wzrok skupiał się na małym świeczniku w kształcie węża z onyksowym, błyszczącym okiem. Była to jedyna pamiątka z czasów dziecięcych, nie licząc zdjęcia leżącego na dnie kufra. Chociaż może to i lepiej, że nie posiadał niczego innego. Oczy zaszkliły mu się lekko na wspomnienie tego prezentu…

– Mój kochany… – Wysoka, szczupła blondynka tuliła w ramionach dwuletniego chłopca. – Teraz już nigdy nie będziesz się bał. To światełko zawsze będzie cię strzegło – przemawiała cicho do płaczącego malucha.

Na stoliku obok małego łóżeczka stał lichtarzyk w kształcie węża z onyksowym okiem. Na lichtarzyku paliła się zielona świeca, wyławiając z mroku długie cienie.

W pewnym momencie od strony uchylonych drzwi dało się słyszeć zirytowane chrząknięcie. Malec bez słowa odsunął się od matki i ułożył w łóżeczku, tyłem do stojącego w wejściu mężczyzny.  
– Chodź już – powiedział tamten zimno – i zgaś świecę.

Kobieta popatrzyła uspokajająco na malca, po czym zdmuchnęła migoczący płomyk i wyszła z komnaty. Chłopczyk głośno pociągnął nosem i mocniej wtulił się w kocyk. Chwilę później zaskoczony otworzył oczy – płomień świecy znów rzucał na pokój przytłumione, chybotliwe światło. W półmroku zalśnił rząd białych, równych ząbków. Po chwili słychać było jedynie jednostajny oddech śpiącego dziecka.

Czteroletni chłopiec kurczowo trzymał się szaty matki.  
– Nie płacz, mój mały. – Twarz kobiety zastygła w grymasie bólu, kiedy szczupłą dłonią gładziła miękkie, jasne włoski.

Cichy szmer na korytarzu był znakiem dla nich obojga. Chłopiec natychmiastowo przetarł załzawione oczy, wyprostował się i odszedł kilka kroków od kobiety, która w ostatniej chwili zdążyła ukryć swoje uczucia pod maską chłodnej obojętności.  
– Żegnaj, synu. – Blondwłosy arystokrata patrzył z góry na malca, który jedynie skinął głową. Po chwili został w pokoju sam.

Obudził się później niż zwykle – już samo to zasiało w jego małym serduszku ziarnko niepewności. Przez niedokładnie zasłonięte okna wdzierały się do pokoju smugi południowego światła. Szybko wstał i podreptał do niewielkiego dzwoneczka przy drzwiach. Po chwili w pokoju aportowało się małe stworzenie o bardzo długich uszach, ubrane jedynie w udrapowaną chustkę z nakrycia stołowego.

Skrzat bez słowa pomógł chłopcu w porannej toalecie, po czym zaprowadził go do jadalni, gdzie czekało na niego ciepłe śniadanie.  
– Możesz odejść, Zgredku. – Blondyn spróbował naśladować władczy ton i gest ojca, co jednak wyglądało nieco komicznie.

Po skończonym posiłku młody arystokrata wybrał się na wycieczkę po zamku w poszukiwaniu rodziców. Z każdym pustym pokojem jego niepokój rósł. Apogeum rozpaczy wybuchło, gdy blondyn dotarł do sypialni rodziców. Szafy otwarte na oścież świeciły pustkami. Nie było żadnej odzieży, butów. Kufry również zniknęły.

Chłopcem wstrząsnął głośny szloch, którego nie potrafił uspokoić nawet skrzat domowy, Zgredek, który, jak do tej pory, nie miał z tym większych problemów. Malec za nic w świecie nie dał się odciągnąć od pustego łoża.

Po kilku godzinach wycieńczone łzami i smutkiem dziecko zasnęło.

U wrót zamku stanęła około sześćdziesięcioletnia, surowo wyglądająca kobieta. Poprzedniego dnia dostała nader obrazowe instrukcje, jak ma zajmować się dzieckiem. W swoim fachu przepracowała już ponad czterdzieści lat, więc niewiele ją dziwiło. Jednakowoż małżeństwo, które powierzyło jej opiekę nad jedynym potomkiem rodu, było dziwne. W oczach młodej kobiety dało się dostrzec niedokładnie skrywany ból, kiedy jej mąż wygłaszał długą listę zakazów i nakazów nałożonych na ich czteroletniego synka.

Drzwi otworzył skrzat domowy. Za jego plecami, z wyraźnie malującą się nadzieją na szczupłej twarzyczce, stał mały chłopiec. Dziecko przedstawiało sobą niezbyt ciekawy obraz. Wymiętoszona szata, pozlepiane od potu włosy, ślady łez na bladych policzkach. Kobieta energicznym krokiem podeszła do chłopca i podniosła rękę, chcąc odsunąć mu z czoła blond kosmyki. Przerażone dziecko podskoczyło i wycofało się o kilka kroków. Kobieta była mocno zdziwiona, choć nie dała tego po sobie poznać. W oczach malca dostrzegła strach pomieszany z bólem i rezygnacją. Spróbowała do niego podejść, lecz gdy tylko się ruszyła, chłopczyk znów odsunął się parę kroków. Panika w jego oczach osiągnęła szczyt, kiedy drobne plecki dotknęły zimnej, kamiennej ściany.

Widząc to, kobieta najchętniej podeszłaby do malca, wzięła w ramiona i ukołysała, mrucząc kojące słowa. Zalecenia były jednak zgoła odmienne – wydawać suche komendy, nie spoufalać się z dzieckiem, unikać nadmiernego kontaktu cielesnego. Jako że podpisała kontrakt, niania zmuszona była przestrzegać wszystkich tych dziwacznych zasad.

Zamiast więc zwyczajnych czułości odezwała się zimno do stojącego z boku Zgredka.  
– Skrzacie, proszę doprowadzić panicza do porządku. Oczekuję go na posiłku o godzinie czternastej trzydzieści.

Zgrabne, idealnie wyrzeźbione ramiona przygarbiły się nieco i zatrzęsły od tłumionego gniewu. Blondyn przymknął oczy, a na jego policzkach zatańczyły długie cienie rzęs. Spod półprzymkniętych powiek wyglądały zimne, przepełnione nienawiścią oczy. Wzrok zogniskowany był w bliżej nieokreślony punkt na zimnej podłodze lochu. Dłonie kurczowo zaciskały się na małym lichtarzyku. To, co przeżył w swoim domu, należało do jego najczarniejszej przeszłości. Upuścił pamiątkę, jakby zimny metal poparzył delikatną skórę.

Machinalnie nachylił się i z kufra wyjął złożoną starą fotografię. Kilkuletni blondwłosy chłopczyk spał spokojnie. Spod półprzymkniętych powiek przyglądała mu się młoda kobieta. Na bladych, idealnie wykrojonych wargach błąkał się senny uśmieszek. Ten sielankowy obraz był ułudą. Był jedynie chwilą w całym smutnym, przepełnionym chłodem życiu Draco. Chłopak zgniótł fotografię z grymasem nienawiści na twarzy.  
– Nigdy więcej! – krzyknął do pustych ścian, po czym ze znużeniem przymknął oczy.

Postanowił, że już nigdy więcej nie wróci myślą do dnia, w którym zdeptane zostały wszystkie jego dziecięce uczucia. Do dnia, w którym po raz ostatni, nie licząc ostatniej nocy, czuł, czym jest miłość.


End file.
